False
by Melodramatic Writer
Summary: When Lana suddenly finds herself in the land of Fullmetal Alchemist, what will she do, and how will she get home? A collection of blips from a would-be fanfiction. It doesn't actually exist, don't get your hopes up.


Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

So... I have this thing for fanfictions where some random girl ends up in the FMA world. I don't know why. None of them are completely and totally awe inspiring, they don't have that special 'secretly awesome' factor. Sometimes the characters are OOC or Mary Sues, but I still love them anyway. And each and every time I read one, I see how the author's character reacts to a situation and place another character in their place. I always wanted to write one of my own, but never thought that I could do it justice and found them slightly overdone (not that I really mind).

If I were to ever write that fanfiction, if only parts of it, this would be that story.

* * *

_First chapter: Mostly linear. Mostly like a real chapter. Don't be fooled, it's still not real, don't get too attached._

It was chilly when she finally woke up. She blinked a few times before rubbing at her eyes. She winced as she tried to sit up. Her head throbbed, and she ached all over. She didn't know where she was, or how she'd gotten there.

Lana, as the girl insisted was her name to anyone who would listen, stood up, bracing herself against the cool brick wall she had been leaning against. Glancing around told her that she was in a murky alley that led off into more murky alleys. The brunette blinked wearily as she used the wall for support to hobble over the the next closest alley. This one branched off two ways again. The left another dank pathway, the right a bustling street.

She could see the sky now, orange with pink and red hues. Lana managed her way towards the entrance of the alley maze and stumbled out into a stream of people. She bumped into quite a few people and received nasty thoughts and choice words.

Lana stumbled her way back towards the mouth of the alley until an unlucky bystander passed to close and she grabbed him and pulled him back into the shadows with her.

"Agh!" He screeched. "Please don't hurt me! I don't have any money! I have children to feed! I have a family to support!" Lana glared.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a fifteen year old girl, your a forty sum man, I doubt that I _could_hurt you. All I want to know is where I am."

The man, calming down slightly, gave her an odd look. "... You're in Central." He said.

Lana sighed, "Okaaay, and?"

He twitched, "And?"

Another glare, "State? Country? _Universe_?"

A pause, "Uni-?" Glare, "U-uh, Amestris."

"... Amestris?"

A quick nod.

A tilt of the head.

"... You're not messing with me? We're really in Amestris? Capitol city Central?"

He gave her one of those looks that made Lana squirm. One that said 'You're really weird kid. I don't know how to deal with you. Are you stupid?' "Yeah. How can you not know that?"

Lana gave a hearty laugh, "Fell asleep on the train," She lied, "missed my stop. Was mostly still out of it when I stumbled out of the station. Thanks, man! Your a lifesaver!" With that she pushed him back into the stream of people.

Lana, mostly stable now, wandered back into the maze. "How can I be in Amestris?" She asked, "I was just in the United States a few moments ago, at least... I _think_it was a few moments ago." She pondered this for a time before shaking her head, "Well, If I'm actually in the Fullmetal Alchemist world, I guess it'd be good to figure out if this is the 2003 version, or the Brotherhood version... kinda makes you wish that you'd finished the original version. Heck... I hardly remember Brotherhood..." She stopped. "Wait... why does it matter? The most important thing is that I don't screw with the storyline. I should stay away from the characters, well... watching from a distance should be fine, but I shouldn't- unless... unless Hughes hasn't died yet." The idea struck her as brilliant. "If Hughes doesn't die, then..." She thought long and hard, "Then the world is a better place. Me being here probably messes with the storyline enough as it is. That whole butterfly thing..." She grinned. "Fullmetal Alchemist, beware because I... am... totally talking to myself... Man... I really need to stop that."

Lana sighed and slumped down on a pile of cardboard. "I guess I'm sleeping on the streets tonight, guess I'll make myself comfortable..." She pulled the jacket she wore closer around her body. "I hope it doesn't get too cold... That'd be... I'm doing it again." She sighed and closed her eyes. Figuring sleep would be the best answer right now.

* * *

Maes Hughes tried to listen to what his friend, Roy Mustang, was saying. Really, he did. It was just that the prickling at the back of his neck proved to be more noticeable. The prickling he always got when he felt he was being watched.

"Hey, Roy?" He asked. Roy, who had been complaining about work, cut off from talking. "Do you ever feel like you're being... followed?"

"Well, yeah. All the time. We are in the military. Why do you ask?"

Hughes couldn't quite place it. "Well, all morning I've had this feeling as if... as if _someone's _been _watching _me. It's really... distracting." He took a glance around. Everyone around seemed to be deep in their work, no one was looking at him. He heard a chuckle from the other side of the phone.

"Well, that would explain why you haven't mentioned your family at all."

Hughes blinked. Roy was right, he _hadn't_ talked about his family at _all_ today. How terrible. This couldn't go on. "That's right!" He said with renewed energy, "You should have see little Elicia this morning! She was so _cute_ in that little sundress I got her! Do you know what she said to me the other day? She said, and I quote, 'I love you, Daddy.' Isn't that the the sweetest thing?" He continued to coo, and Roy groaned. He just _had_ to remind the man about his family, didn't he.

As Hughes continued to make up for lost time, he didn't notice the girl hovering at the gate, with a full view of the window that he was standing next to. She grinned before walking away, off to find her next target.

* * *

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Savior of the People was use to having fans. He was use to people who would come up to him (or more often his brother) and tell him how pleased they were to meet him and 'what an honor' it was.

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Savior of the People was used to that, it happened _all_ the time.

This though, this was borderline creepy.

Edward glanced over his shoulder. The figure was hiding poorly behind a tree, they were wearing a long black coat with the hood pulled up to conceal their face. He'd first noticed the figure about seven blocks back. They hadn't made any violent advancements yet, so Edward was leaving them be for now; plus the way the figure would giggle every time they caught him looking freaked Ed out.

What was worse, was that the figure seemed more intent, not on him, but on _Alphonse_.

Alphonse though, sweet, ignorant little (read huge) Alphonse, had yet to notice the figure and continued to poorly conceal the kitten from Ed's view. Edward was only turning a blind eye because he didn't want his brother freaking out that they were being followed (or worse, calling out to the figure and saying 'hi').

Edward turned slightly to glance over his shoulder. This time though, the figure had vanished. Ed whipped around, searching for the black cloak, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Brother?" Al asked, turning to stare at Edward. "Is something the matter?"

Edward was silent for a moment before answering, "No Al, nothing's wrong." He shook his head, "Let's just hurry, the quicker we get this report over and done with, the quicker I can eat." Edward gave an easy smile.

Alphonse nodded, "Alright, Brother. If you say so."

With that the brothers hurried along, right passed the tree where Lana sat, inconspicuously, petting the cat that had escaped from Alphonse.

She thought she'd name it Spike.


End file.
